House of Anubis Chat Room
by bookgirl39
Summary: Jerome and Alfie create a chat room for the students Anubis House. Patricia gives Joy the password and Joy and Nina fight over Fabian. FabianxNina JeromexMara
1. Chat room

**Ok this isn't so much a story as it is a chat room thing. I figured with the series ending tonight it was now or never.**

**Bookgirl39: Yo! Fabian, Nina? Can you do the disclaimer? **

**Alfie: Ooh! Ooh! Can I do it!**

**Bookgirl39: Why can't Fabian and Nina do it?**

**Alfie: They're too busy preparing for the finale! They have this huge scene…**

**Bookgirl39: ALFIE! Don't spoil it! I don't like spoilers and neither do the others! **

**Alfie: Bookgirl39 doesn't own the House of Anubis!... That wasn't as fun as I thought…**

Nina opened her email and saw a message from Alfie. Curious, Nina opened it.

_**Fellow students of Anubis House, Jerome and I have created a chat room for Anubis House! The password is Sibuna8 (Anubis backwards and the number of kids in the house) Click the link below to chat!**_

Nina clicked the link and a chat box popped up. She made up a screen name and entered the password.

_**Stars&Stripes50 has logged on**_

**Stars&Stripes50: Hey guys! Alfie, Jerome, this is awesome!**

**ZombieJester200: Thanks Nina! I thought it'd be fun. Plus Victor and Trudy don't know about it!**

**Blackmailer66: I still think we should have charged a membership fee…**

**GothPixie987: You would, Slime Ball!**

_**Jock39 has logged on**_

**Jock39: Clark, Lewis, you two are brilliant!**

**ZombieJester200: We've been told**

**Blackmailer66: Oh, I know!**

_**GuitarPlayer15 has logged on**_

**Stars&Stripes50: FABIAN! **

**GothPixie987: Well, well…**

**Stars&Stripes50: No! I mean… umm… **

**ZombiePrankster200: Patricia! Don't start again!**

**GothPixie987: What? You don't know what I was going to say…**

**Blackmailer66: We all know you were going to tease Nina.**

**GuitarPlayer15: What the… blasted adds… one of those pop ups blocked my screen… who's teasing Nina?**

**Blackmailer66: Patricia of course! **

**GuitarPlayer15: Why am I not surprised? Patricia, leave her alone!**

**Jock39: A bit defensive are we?**

**GothPixie987: I TOLD YOU!**

**GuitarPlayer15: Told them what? Nina? What is this about?**

**Stars&Stripes50: Umm… **

_**Stars&Stripes50 has logged off**_

**Offline**

Nina was blushing. She was glad the others couldn't see her. Amber walked in with a shopping bag. "Hey Nina!" She said. "What's wrong? You look totally embarrassed!" Amber obviously hadn't talked to the others. "Oh…nothing. You haven't checked your e-mail have you?" Nina asked. "No. Why? What's so embarrassing in the e-mail?" Amber said excitedly. She opened her laptop. "Ooh! A chat room! How fun!" Nina figured she better log on just to see what if they were torturing Fabian now.

_**Stars&Stripes50 has logged on**_

**Jock39: Fabian look who's back!**

**GuitarPlayer15: Hey Nina. Sorry about earlier... they were just kidding.**_** Right?**_

**GothPixie987: Sure **

**ZombiePrankster200: Whatever you want to believe **

**Stars&Stripes50: It's fine… they told you didn't they…**

**GuitarPlayer15: Told me what?**

_**TheChosen1 has logged on**_

**TheChosen1: Hey guys! Long time no see**

**GothPixie987: JOY! :D**

**ZombiePrankster200: You told her the sacred password? What if her dad finds out?**

**GothPixie987: Relax! She won't tell anyone! **

**GuitarPlayer15: Hi Joy… **

**TheChosen1: FABES! 3**

**GuitarPlayer15: It's been a long time…**

**Stars&Stripes50: Umm… hi Joy… I'm Nina, from America. Patricia has told me a lot about you.**

**TheChosen1: Hello, Nina. She told me about you too. How you and Fabian have been working on the Cup of Ankh.**

**Stars&Stripes50: Speaking of Fabian…**

**Jock39: Ooh! Haha! This is AWK-WARD!**

_**BeautyQueen7 has logged on**_

**BeautyQueen7: What's awkward?**

**Blackmailer66: Both of Fabian's girlfriends are here!**

**TheChosen1: WHAT?**

**Stars&Stripes50: No, no, no…**

_**GuitarPlayer15 has logged off**_

**Jock39: Boy needs to learn that you can't run away from girl problems… they follow you**

**BeautyQueen7: Glad you learned something from me, Mick!**

**Blackmailer66: You would know!**

**Jock39: Hey, Clark! Watch it! You were half the reason for most of the problems between Mara and I!**

**ZombiePrankster200: That's because he fancies her!**

**Blackmailer66: Dude! **

**ZombiePrankster200: Oops…**

**Blackmailer66: Alfie Lewis, you have five seconds to live…**

_**ZombiePrankster200 has logged off**_

_**Blackmailer66has logged off **_

**Stars&Stripes50: I just heard a crash… this isn't good…**

**BeautyQueen7: Poor Alfie…**

**GothPixie987: It's not like it was a big secret… it's as obvious as you and Fabian**

**TheChosen1: About that…**

**Jock39: This seems like girl talk… I'm going to leave… plus I think Fabian's hiding from us… we have kitchen duty tonight and he is NOT getting out of that!**

_**Jock39 has logged out**_

**TheChosen1: Nina I can't blame you for falling for Fabian, he's cute, smart, sweet, but he's mine.**

**Stars&Stripes50: You mean **_**was**_** yours. Maybe he's moved on.**

**TheChosen1: Have you asked him?**

**Stars&Stripes50: No… I would but I don't know how to without freaking him out again…**

**BeautyQueen7: Ooh how cute! I'm on it! I, Amber Millington will find out!**

_**BeautyQueen7 has logged off**_

**Stars&Strips50: We better go. It's almost time for supper.**

_**Stars&Stripes50 has logged off**_

_**GothPixie987 has logged off**_

_**TheChosen1 has logged off**_

** Offline **

"You are dead to me!" Nina heard Jerome yell. She left her room and looked downstairs and noticed Alfie running through the house. Trudy ran out of the kitchen "Boys! What's going on here?" She asked. "He's just angry because I told about his not-so-secret crush on-"he was cut off when Jerome tackled him. "Oh I see… well I don't think I'll be of much help here. You have to sort this out on your own. But you can't beat your problems out on others." Jerome was still angry but he stopped attacking Alfie. "You got lucky!"

Nina went downstairs after they left. She knocked on the door of Fabian and Mick's room. Mick opened it. "Hey. If you're looking for Fabian he's not her. After that episode online he put his laptop and some strange looking things in his bag and left. No clue where. He seemed pretty freaked." He told her. "Thanks. If you see him just let me know." Nina knew where Fabian was. Same place she would have gone to think. The Attic.

**Hope you like it. Sorry it's really long but I was bored. There will likely be another chapter but I had to get this one up since tonight is the finale. R&R! **

**PS**

**Sorry if Fabian's a little OOC… or any of them really**


	2. Traped

**Oh my goodness! I was **_**so**_** surprised at the number of reviews! Thank you so much! Oh, and, sorry I kind of forgot about Mara… by time I remembered I couldn't fit her it… **

**And just in case you get confused I'm going to list their screen names: Stars&Stripes50- Nina, GuitarPlayer15- Fabian, Jock39- Mick, BeautyQueen7- Amber, GothPixie987- Patricia, ZombiePrankster200- Alfie, Blackmailer66- Jerome and SchoolRep84 will be Mara. The numbers are kind of random except Nina's 50 for the fifty states in America.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bookgirl39: Mara, since I forgot you last time you can do the disclaimer.**

**Mara: Ok then. Bookgirl39 does not own our school or the students or staff ect…**

**Bookgirl39: You were so much easier then Alfie!**

**Alfie: HEY!**

**Bookgirl39: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**In the chat room!**

_**TheChosen1 has logged in**_

_**GothPixie987 has logged in**_

_**SchoolRep84 has logged in**_

**TheChosen1: Patricia, hi. Mara, I see you finally checked your e-mail.**

**GothPixie987: Hey, Joy.**

**SchoolRep84: Sorry! I don't use my computer much…**

**TheChosen1: Guys, about the new girl… the American…**

**GothPixie987: Yeah… sorry she stole your boyfriend…**

**TheChosen1: SHE DIDN'T! FABIAN STILL LIKES ME! **

**GothPixie987: Calm down! No need to freak out! **

_**BeautyQueen7 has logged in**_

**BeautyQueen7: Hey Patricia, hey Mara, hey Joy! What did I miss?**

**SchoolRep84: Joy's freaking out.**

**TheChosen1: Am not!**

**GothPixie987: Sure, whatever you chose to believe…**

**BeautyQueen7: Oh this is about Fabian and Nina isn't it! They are so cute!**

**SchoolRep84: Not helping, Amber!**

**BeautyQueen7: Sorry… I mean… they're cute but you two were cuter…**

**GothPixie987: Nice save.**

**TheChosen1: Thanks. I know we were. No! We **_**are**_**! We **_**are**_** together still!**

**SchoolRep84: Does Fabian still think so?**

**GothPixie987: Yeah not to make matters worse but he's not-so-secretly crushing on Nina…**

**BeautyQueen7: Oh and **_**I'm**_** the one not helping!**

_**TheChosen1**__**has logged out**_

**GothPixie987: Great! Amber, did you find out who Fabian likes better yet?**

**BeautyQueen7: No I can't find him!**

**SchoolRep84: I ran into Nina in the hall earlier she said she knew where he was**

**BeautyQueen7: Really? Aww she knows him so well! Like I said before, **_**so **_**cute!**

**Offline**

"YES!" Nina heard someone shout. She just unlocked the attic door when she heard him. She'd know her best friend/crush's voice anywhere."Fabian?" She asked. Nina climbed the stairs to the attic. Fabian had some of the puzzle pieces laid out on a box. "Nina! Look at this!" He called her over like she'd been there the whole time. "These pieces! They make the Cup of Ankh!"

"Oh my gods… Fabian you're a genius!" Nina kissed him. It was fantastic! Nina was so lost in the awesomeness of the moment and didn't realize that the kiss had been longer then she intended. They separated. Fabian looked exactly how Nina felt, embarrassed, shocked, and unbelievably happy. "Sorry…" Nina said. She quickly tried to change the subject. "So… you really think these pieces make the Cup?" Fabian snapped out of his daze. "Oh… umm yeah. Look" He showed her pictures from his book. They looked exactly like the pieces. "Like I said before, genius!" Nina said. Fabian blushed. Nina did too. "I-I won't kiss you again… don't worry… I didn't mean to-"

"It's… ok… if you do… I won't complain."

"So… about Joy... where you guys like-"

"We were… but we broke up… a week or so before she disappeared… she wouldn't take it though… she kept on acting like we were still together…"

That explained a lot. "But do you still like her?" Nina asked

Fabian blushed. "For a while… but then I met someone else…" Nina's heart skipped a beat

"You have five minutes precisely and I shall wish to be able to hear. A pin. Drop." They heard Victor's dramatic voice downstairs.

"What are we going to do?" Nina asked panicking.

"I don't know…he'll see us if we leave… we can just… stay up here tonight?" Fabian suggested.

"I don't think we have any other choice…" Nina said.

**Ok let me know it you think of any other choice… I'm not clear on where all the rooms in the house are… oh and sorry about the dots… Ah! Too many dots! Sorry! BTW if you read my other story sorry I'm not updating… I'm totally blocked!**


	3. Camping trip?

**Again SOOO happy with the reviews! This is so better then my other story… ANY WAY**

**I don't own House of Anubis! That includes Fabian, Nina, Amber, Mick, Mara, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Joy, Victor, Trudy, the Egyptian god Anubis, Egyptian mythology, Egypt, Alex Sawyer, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Anastasia Dhanraj, Bobby Lockwood, Brad Kavanagh, Eugene Simon, Jade Ramsey, Klariza Clayton, Nathalia Ramos, UK… you get it…**

**In the attic**

Nina opened the secret panel. "We can stay in here." She said. "Just in case someone comes up."

Fabian nodded in agreement. "What about Amber and Mick? They'll notice we're gone."

"True." Nina said. "But you know them. They'll… assume were on one of our 'secret dates' that exist in their worlds."

"And when we don't come back? Then what?" Fabian asked.

Nina thought about this. "I see your point… you brought your laptop right? Get on the chat room."

Fabian took the laptop out of his bag and logged on.

**In the chat room**

_**GuitarPlayer15 has logged on**_

**Jock39: Fabian? Dude where are you?**

**BeautyQueen7: Fabian! Have you seen Nina?**

_**Blackmailer66 has logged on**_

**Blackmailer66: Ok, I'm going to tell you guys not to talk to Alfie tomorrow. He won't be able to respond.**

**GuitarPlayer15: Jerome, what did you do?**

**Blackmailer66: His toothpaste…. it's not toothpaste…**

**BeautyQueen7: Jerome we already knew you fancied Mara! Leave Alfie alone! **

**Jock39: But Mara's mine so stay away!**

**Blackmailer66: Hey! Why focus on me? I'm not the Romeo of the moment!**

**BeautyQueen7: Right! Fabian is! **

**Jock39: Yeah where are you, mate?**

**GuitarPlayer15: Well Nina and I were bored so we went exploring in the attic. Now we're stuck here for the night because Victor will hear if we try to leave.**

**BeautyQueen7: So that's where Nina is! Tell her I said to just admit she likes you!**

**Blackmailer66: Ha! Way to make it awkward, Amber!**

**BeautyQueen7: They're so cute! She told me she fancies him and he's obviously crazy for her! Now they're camping out in the attic alone! They're meant to be!**

**GuitarPlayer15: It's that obvious… **

**Jock39: Yeah!**

**GuitarPlayer15: I'm so glad she's busy hiding the pieces… **

**Blackmailer66: Amber, I seriously doubt Nina would tell you, of all people, her biggest secret.**

**BeautyQueen7: … Ok she didn't tell me but I know! **

**Jock39: How?**

**BeautyQueen7: She left her diary out one night and…**

**GuitarPlayer15: WHAT? Amber, how could you? –Nina**

**BeautyQueen7: Sorry! I had to know…**

**Blackmailer66: Just out of curiosity what did it say?**

**GuitarPlayer15: Amber, please don't! –Nina **

**BeautyQueen7: Don't worry! I won't! How could you even think I would?**

**GuitarPlayer15: What pages did you read? –Nina**

**BeautyQueen7: I just skipped through to the pages with Fabian's name on them… so almost all of them.**

**GuitarPlayer15: Well that's enough talk about Nina's diary… there's exams tomorrow… **

_**GuitarPlayer15 has logged off**_

**Offline**

"I cannot believe Amber!" Nina said. Her face was bright red.

"Hey at least she didn't tell what was in it." Fabian said, equally embarrassed.

Nina sighed. She put her head on his shoulder. She was falling asleep when she noticed Fabian had his arm around her. Before she fell asleep she asked him, "Be honest, me or Joy?"

Fabian smiled at her. "You" he whispered in her ear. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep was Fabian kissing her softly goodnight.

**Kay that was short but it felt like a good place to stop. Oh and in my story all the students know about the pieces. I thought it was weird that Mick and Mara were so out of the club so I included them. **


	4. AMBER!

** Sorry about the slow updating but during the week I'm lazy and don't have much time even if I wasn't lazy plus I'm kind of doing this story as I go… not planning or anything so I get stuck at parts… POV will change a lot in this chapter! Sorry but I had to…**

**I want to thank fabina4life for the ideas! You rock, my friend! I siriusly don't think I could have done this without you! **

**Disclaimer time!**

**Bookgirl39: Who wants to do it this time?**

**Ian: Not me! I'm **_**always**_** picked on for this!**

**Bookgirl39: Ian! Two things: 1) I never pick you for this and 2) WRONG STORY!**

**Ian: … Oops *exits***

**Mick: Bookgirl39 doesn't own us or Red Bull! There!**

**Bookgirl39: Thanks!**

**Fabian's POV**

Fabian woke up the next morning, unsure of where he was. Not in his bed in Mick and his room, that was for sure. Then he noticed Nina, still asleep, next to him. He smiled at her remembering that they had gotten stuck up in the attic the previous night.

"Nina," Fabian said quietly, stoking her hair. "You are a great friend. I wish I could tell you how I really felt. Ask to be more than just your friend."

Fabian sighed and stood up. Then he saw something. The door was ajar.

**Patricia's POV**

Amber came running downstairs with her cell phone and a book.

"Guys, check it out!" She said waving her phone around.

"Amber! Hold it still! We can't see it!" Patricia said. Everyone was crowding around Amber.

"What exactly _is_ it?" Jerome asked. Amber wouldn't hold it still. "Amber we can't see!"

"Here, let me hold it. I can hold it still!" Mara took the phone from Amber. Patricia noticed Jerome checking Mara out. She and Mick had broken up a few weeks ago, no one knew exactly why, so Jerome was free to hit on her.

"Aww!" Mara said. "They're so cute! How'd you get this Amber?"

Amber was squealing with excitement. The picture was of Nina and Fabian asleep in the attic. Fabian had his arm around her and she had her face buried in his chest.

"I've seen Nina pick the lock millions of times and sort of figured it out. But this isn't even the best part! I stayed up there a while after taking it and Fabian woke up and told Nina he liked her! She was asleep though. I knew he'd never have said that to her face!" Amber explained, jumping up and down like a squirrel on Red Bull.

Patricia wasn't as into Nina and Fabian's relationship like Amber was but she still agreed, they were both mad for each other. "Wait… what's the book, Amber?"

Amber's face, if it was possible, brighten even more. "I told you about Nina's diary right?"

Patricia was shocked. She didn't think Amber, Nina's best friend (not including Fabian, he's different), would actually give away her biggest secrets! Although, even though they were cool now, Patricia was dying to see what it said.

"Oh! Oh! Can I read it?" Alfie asked. "Please! I want to try an American accent!"

Amber handed it to him. "Yes!" Alfie said flipping to a random page! "OMG! I was this close to death by Victor!" Alfie read in a terrible accent.

"But, thanks to Fabian," Alfie read. "Haha! She has the name circled with a heart!"

"Just read!" Patricia said.

"But thanks to Fabian, who switched the tapes, I'm still alive! But then, I was so thankful, I actually _kissed_ him! That made things really awkward. I mean not that I didn't mean to kiss him but not in front of everyone… but they were laughing too hard at the decoy tape, Victor trimming his nose hair (eww!), so I don't think anyone noticed…" Alfie finished reading.

"I remember that!" Mick said. "Hilarious! She was right though I didn't notice that she kissed him."

"I saw it" Mara commented. "You should have seen Fabian's face! Like he'd been waiting for that simple kiss forever!"

They sat there reading the diary for the rest of the morning.

**Nina's POV **

Nina woke up to Fabian trying to wake her up. "Nina! Nina! The door was open! Wake up!" he said, shaking her gently.

"Fabian, I'm awake! I've been awake!" Nina told him.

Fabian blushed thinking that meant she heard what he said. "Umm… l-like I said, the door… it's open. Someone was up here."

"Do you think it was Victor? Or maybe we just didn't close it all the way…" Nina asked.

"I guess we'll know when we get downstairs won't we? If Victor bites our heads off, it was him, if not, we left it open."

Nina and Fabian went downstairs. They were greeted by their housemates saying "I told you he/she liked you!". Nina wasn't sure what they were talking about until she saw her diary on the table.

"AMBER!" She yelled. "WHY? WHY WOULD YOU STEAL MY DIARY!"

"Well I needed to prove to them that you have a crush on Fabian so..." Amber tried to explain.

"Why does it matter, Amber? He doesn't feel the same way about me so why does it matter? Nina asked her.

"Don't put words in my mouth Nin..." Fabian muttered.

Nina stared at him, totally shocked. So were the rest of the students. Accept for Amber who was grinning again.

"And. I. said that out loud" Fabian noted.

**Like it? Thanks again to fabina4life! I siriusly owe this to you! But I couldn't fit a chat in, sorry guys… **


	5. Helicopter?

**Every time I'm more and more shocked by the reviews! I really don't think I should be writing this but I must! I know I hate too much suspense so I can't do it to you guys! Oh and if there's no POV It's Nina's since she's the main character. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Google, Percy Jackson or HOA… I'm working on it but I don't own it yet…**

**Jerome: You'll never own HOA. **

**Bookgirl39: And why is that?**

**Jerome: Because it'd be a disaster! Focused completely on the lovebirds the whole effing time!**

**Bookgirl39: Well I was going to put you with Mara but if you don't want me to…**

**Jerome: I may be able to get those official papers for you…**

**Bookgirl39: Really? Let's plot this after the story!**

Everyone was staring at Fabian. "Yeah you kind of did." Nina said. "What exactly do you mean, don't put words in your mouth?"

Fabian's face was bright red. "I-I was just saying… I never told you that I didn't like you that way… what would make you think I didn't?" He asked.

Nina was shocked. "Well, nothing but… I just thought we were just friends…"

Amber whispered to the others. Nina didn't hear what she said but it must have been something like "Let's give them their privacy" because they all left.

"So you… do like me back? I'm not just dreaming?" Nina asked.

"Of course, I have for months… I thought you knew that when I told you I chose you over Joy."

"I thought you were just saying that to be nice… I didn't think…"

"Well I meant it. I really do like you. And if Amber was lying and you don't like me too I'm going to be really embarrassed." Fabian told her.

Nina smiled. "Don't worry. She's not a good liar." She said taking his hand.

Just as they were leaning in for the kiss they heard a crash in the kitchen. The two blushed and hurried to see what it was.

"Alfie's." Nina stated, holding up a small remote control helicopter with a video camera attached. "They were recording us."

"I'm sure Amber talked him into it." Fabian said

"That boy will do anything for her…" Nina laughed.

"Well I know how he feels. I'd probably do the same for you."

Nina gave him a curious look. "You'd attach a camera to your remote control helicopter to spy on us?"

"You're not going to make it easy for me to be romantic are you?"

"I'm never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Fabes. Get used to it!" Nina joked putting her arms around his neck.

They were leaning in for a second try at that kiss and…

Finally! Their lips touched and they kissed! For a few minutes they were kissing each other happily. They were so into it that they didn't realize Alfie come in to get his helicopter. When he saw them he backed out of the room and came back with the others.

This time it wasn't Amber who couldn't keep quiet. "Well it's about time!" Patricia said.

"Oh, come on! Is there no privacy?" Fabian complained.

They were all laughing. "At least you guys are finally together. It was getting annoying." Patricia said.

_**Sometime later**_

**In the chat room**

_**TheChosen1 has logged on**_

**ZombiePrankster200: Uh-oh**

**GothPixie987: Hi, Joy…**

**TheChosen1: What it this about? **

_**BeautyQueen7 has logged on**_

**BeautyQueen7: OMG That was soo cute! I'm so glad their finally together! **

**GothPixie987: Umm… Amber…**

**BeautyQueen7: What? Oh… umm… I'm talking about Jerome and Mara.**

**ZombiePrankster200: They aren't together officially… though I know that'd make him happy…**

**TheChosen1: I know you aren't talking about them… even over chat you're bad liars. And what do you mean "together"**

**BeautyQueen7: Like this!**

***Picture from earlier pops up***

**TheChosen1: … That doesn't mean anything… **

**GothPixie987 AMBER! Why would you do that?**

**BeautyQueen7: What it's just you, me, Alfie and…. Joy… oops**

**ZombiePrankster200: Nice going… **

**BeautyQueen7: At least I didn't send her that video from your helicopter! I still have it if you want me to…**

**GothPixie987: AMBER DON'T!**

**BeautyQueen7: Don't worry! I won't! How could you even think I would?**

**ZombiePrankster200: Because you said the exact same thing last night to Nina when she found out you read her diary and then when she wasn't around you showed it to us.**

**BeautyQueen7: I don't remember you complaining when you were reading it out loud in an American accent, a bad accent for that matter.**

**TheChosen1: … would the video hurt me even more than the picture?**

**GothPixie987: Yes it defiantly would.**

**BeautyQueen7: Well maybe not… I only got the words and hand holding. Then ALFIE crashed the camera and we couldn't see the kiss!**

**TheChosen1: KISS? Show me!**

**BeautyQueen7: Ok but you asked so, Patricia, Alfie, don't yell at me.**

***Video pops up***

**GothPixie987: I'm not going to yell at you but that wasn't a good idea, Amber.**

**BeautyQueen7: She asked!**

**TheChosen1: Ok that does it. She can't have him. I don't care what my dad says. After the whole ceremony thing on Friday I'm moving back into Anubis.**

**GothPixie987: Ceremony? FRIDAY?**

**TheChosen1: Yeah is that a problem?**

**GothPixie987: Yes HUGE problem… I have to tell the others… bye!**

_**GothPixie987 has logged off**_

**Offline**

"Everyone! Meeting! Now!" Patricia yelled out her door.

The students rushed into Patricia and Mara's room. "What is it?" Nina asked.

"Joy told me that the day we've been trying to figure out! It's Friday!"

"But _prom_ is Friday!" Amber complained "Why can't the stupid mystery just give us a break!"

"And it's at seven. That's the time. I read it online." Fabian said.

"We should have just Googled the whole mystery! So much easier…" Alfie suggested.

"Yeah… anyway since we didn't we have to figure out what we're going to do." Nina said.

"Did I mention Joy's going to be here?" Patricia asked knowing this was going to be awkward.

"On prom night? This ought to be interesting…" Jerome said.

** Ok you may notice that a lot of the kiss scene was from Percy Jackson, The Last Olympian but I just finished it (for the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** time) and I was thinking about it. Hope you liked it!**


	6. There's Joy!

**Sorry it's been a while. Busy, busy, busy, week. Oh and I thought Joy should stay there the night of the ceremony thing. Victor and his little group of possessed, freak, teachers arranged it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Jerome hasn't acquired the papers yet, so I don't own HOA. He must need motivation. Jara chapter!**

Friday came freakishly fast. Why it is those days you are hoping won't come always seem to come at the speed of light?

_Ding dong!_

Unlike usual, Alfie and Jerome didn't have a wrestling match to get to the door first. In fact no one, not even Trudy, seemed eager to answer.

_Ding dong!_

No one wanted to answer.

"Are any of you going to get that? Do I have to do everything myself?" Victor yelled.

He came downstairs, answered the door, and Joy entered.

"Hey Joy!" Patricia said, genuinely happy to see her friend, even though this was going to be a disaster.

"Hey, Patricia! Mick, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Amber!" She said hugging each of them.

"Fabes!" Joy said happily and hugged him. After about five minutes Jerome and Mick pulled her off him.

"Nina." She said stiffly, seeing Nina standing next to Fabian. All her excitement seemed to disappear.

Nina waved, trying to at least act like she wasn't afraid of Joy.

The two girls stood in silence, glaring at each other, until it was broken by Alfie.

"Yikes! You could cut the tension with a knife!" he said.

"Alfie, you know you aren't allowed to play with knives! Not after last time…" Trudy said as she walked in.

"Oh, Joy! What a surprise!" She said.

"Hi, Trudy." Joy smiled, but Nina was still giving her a look that could kill.

Trudy noticed too and gave Nina a confused look, but she didn't say anything.

"Well, supper's ready. I'll get an extra chair for you, Joy"

**Later, in the chat room.**

_**Blackmailer66 has logged in**_

**Blackmailer66: Is anyone on here? Please say yes! I don't want to look like I'm talking to myself!**

***Waits for 5 minutes.***

_**SchoolRep84 has logged in**_

**SchoolRep84: Talking to yourself? That's not strange…**

**Blackmailer66: Exactly! That's why I was hoping someone was on.**

**SchoolRep84: I think we're the only ones.**

**Blackmailer66: YES!**

**SchoolRep84: ?**

**Blackmailer66: Umm… I… hit the caps lock?**

**SchoolRep84: Oo-kay…**

**Blackmailer66: You think I'm completely nuts now, right?**

**SchoolRep66: Not really… maybe a little?**

**Blackmailer66: I knew it… I just ruined everything.**

**SchoolRep84: Everything? **

**Blackmailer66: Yes, everything.**

**SchoolRep84: I'm not sure I understand.**

**Blackmailer66: I'd explain but we can't do this kind of thing on the internet.**

**SchoolRep84: Umm…**

**Blackmailer66: Ok that sounded wrong. Didn't mean that. Now you think I'm a weirder.**

**SchoolRep84: Jerome, I know you're a lot of things but… **

**Blackmailer66: Just, meet me in the main hallway at midnight. I'll explain. Don't get weird ideas! I told you, that's not what I meant. See you then, Love.**

**SchoolRep84: What did you just call me?**

_**Blackmailer66 has logged off**_

**Offline**

Nina and Amber were in their room after Victor's nightly I-want-to-hear-a-pin-drop speech and Amber was in panic.

"This is terrible! Not that Joy isn't my friend and of course I was all for her and Fabian when they were together but now _you're_ supposed to be with Fabian forever and ever! Not Joy!

Nina was panicking too but on the inside. Amber was saying just what she was thinking… Well besides the part about Amber helping get Joy and Fabian together.

Nina sighed. "Amber, I don't want to talk about it. Just go to bed.

Nina turned off the lights and went to sleep

Or at least she tried to.

**Like it? I hope. I'm trying to update all my stories at least once a week. **

**Also, just out f curiosity, how many of you listen to music while you write?**

**If so what's your favorite song to listen to (you can answer this even if the answer is no)?**


	7. Beware the Black Bird

** I know Jara fans have been waiting for this!**

**Jerome: I have too!**

**Bookgirl39: Did you get those papers yet?**

**Jerome: Oh yeah… *leaves***

**Bookgirl39: Hey! Who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Mara: Bookgirl39 doesn't own House of Anubis**

**Bookgirl39: Thanks! **

**Jerome's POV**

Jerome was watching the clock, anxiously waiting for midnight.

"Wow… of all people I never thought I'd see you like this, mate. A slave to love."

Jerome shot Alfie a quick glare before turning back to the clock. _This is so stupid. Staring at it won't make it go faster. If anything it's making it slower! _

"Jerome stop staring! It's weird! Plus if you're going to do that until midnight you're going to have a long wait because, not that you didn't already know this from staring at the clock, it's only ten thirty!"

Jerome sighed. Alfie had a point. Jerome took out his phone and set an alarm for midnight and put it under his pillow. May as well get some sleep.

_~~~~~~~ An hour and a half later ~~~~~~~_

_Buzz_

Jerome's phone was vibrating. Finally it was midnight! He hadn't been asleep, how could he? He was about to tell Mara something he'd wanted to tell her for a long time but couldn't. What made him think this time would be any easier? It probably wouldn't but Jerome had his mind made up. Even if it was too soon for Mara to be in a relationship since she and Mick had broken up, at least she'd know how he felt.

Jerome turned off the alarm and, without waking up Alfie, walked out to the main hallway.

Mara wasn't there yet. _Is this a good thing?_ He thought._ Is it good that I'm not late? Or is this a sign that she's not coming?_ He was starting to feel stupid about this whole thing. Maybe he should just go back.

Just then Mara and Patricia's door opened. "Don't worry, Patricia! I'll be right back!" She whispered before closing the door. She walked downstairs to where Jerome was standing under the tears of glass.

She looked nervous. "What do you want, Jerome? Can we make this quick? I woke up Patricia and-"

Jerome cut her off by kissing her.

**Mara's POV**

They kissed for a few seconds then broke apart.

Mara was blushing. "What was that?" Jerome had just _kissed _her!

"You said to be quick. That was the quickest way I could think of to explain everything."

He looked so sweet and honest and very un-Jerome-like. Mara wasn't sure what to think.

"So… will you go to Prom with me? I kind of need an answer… Victor might…"

"Umm well…"

"Sorry if it's… too soon… I just thought… you know… you should know."

Is this why Jerome had been so weird when she was dating Mick? Of course it was.

Patricia came out of their room and walked to the top of the stairs. "Mara! Hurry up! Victor will see you!"

"I'll think about it ok?" Mara said quickly before running upstairs.

**Online**

_**Stars&Stripes50 has logged in **_

_**SchoolRep84 has logged in**_

_**BeautyQueen7 has logged in**_

**Stars&Stripes50: Hey guys! Can't sleep?**

**BeautyQueen7: How could I? Since Prom is tomorrow - well tonight actually since it's midnight – and there's no school anyway. Thanks again Mara!**

**SchoolRep84: No problem. I think it's going to be fun!**

**Stars&Stripes50: I'm so nervous though! Fabian and I are going together of course but I'm worried about Joy…**

**BeautyQueen7: We can NOT let her break you guys up! Like I said you need to be together forever and ever. I REALLY need to know who King Tut is! I guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. How about you Mara? Got a date?**

**SchoolRep84: Umm… someone did ask me…**

**Stars&Stripes50: … And?**

**BeautyQueen7: OMG! When? Did you say yes? Who is it? OMG!**

**SchoolRep84: Last night and I haven't answered yet. He was really sweet about it saying he'd understand if it was too soon and it was ok if I didn't want to… it was so unexpected…**

**Stars&Stripes50: Okay so you don't want to tell us who?**

**BeautyQueen7: Well it's a guy… that narrows it down to about half the students…**

**Stars&Stripes50: So can you tell us? **

**SchoolRep84: You'd never believe me!**

**Stars&Stripes50: I believed that Fabian liked Patricia! It's not hard to convince me!**

**BeautyQueen7: Try me!**

**SchoolRep84: Would you believe… Jerome?**

**BeautyQueen7: OMG! I KNEW IT!**

**Stars&Stripes50: How?**

**BeautyQueen7: Okay, I didn't…**

**Stars&Stripes50: Mara, that's unbelievable**

**SchoolRep84: Told you! I was pretty shocked too! I thought maybe he had gotten a hold of embarrassing pictures or my diary or something and was going to blackmail me but I he just kissed me!**

**BeautyQueen7: Aww! You are going to say yes right?**

**SchoolRep84: Well I guess I'll give him a chance…**

**Stars&Stripes50: You should. Never know, you might like him.**

**SchoolRep84: Well I know for a fact that there's a lot more to Jerome then food fights and pranks.**

_**BewareTheBlackBird0101 has logged in**_

** A/N **

**Ooh! Who's BewareTheBlackBird0101? You'll probably guess. And remember that Mick and Mara broke up in this story.**


	8. The Chosen One

**Now… where was I? *Looks back* Ah yes! Left you with quite a cliffhanger didn't I? **

**Bookgirl39: *Hands papers* See! I own House of Anubis now!**

**Official law guy: *Looks at papers* my, my, where did you get these miss?**

**Bookgirl39: I… know a guy…**

**Official law guy: Well your "guy" must take you for a fool! These papers are so obviously fake!**

**Bookgirl39: WHAT?**

**Official law guy: Bookgirl39 does not, no matter what her "guy" told her, own House of Anubis.**

_**Recap**_

**Stars&Stripes50: You should. Never know, you might like him.**

**SchoolRep84: Well I know for a fact that there's a lot more to Jerome then food fights and pranks.**

_**BewareTheBlackBird0101 has logged in**_

**Online**

**Star&Stripes50: SARAH?**

**BeautyQueen7: No. Way.**

**SchoolRep84: No! This isn't scientifically possible!**

**BewareTheBlackBird0101: I am just here to wish you good lucky tonight, Chosen one. **

_**BewareTheBlackBrid0101 has logged off**_

**BeautyQueen7: Chosen one? She does know Joy isn't on right?**

**SchoolRep84: Well there goes any possibility of sleep.**

**Stars&Stripes50: He was right… No! No, no, no!**

**SchoolRep84: Nina, who was right? What's going on?**

_**Stars&Stripes50 has logged off**_

**Offline**

Nina is panicking.

"Nina? What's going on?" Amber asks sounding scared. Who can blame her? Wouldn't you if you'd just IMed a ghost?

"The other day… I told Fabian about how the house seems to… talk to me. He suggested… maybe… _I'm_ the Chosen one."

"No. Way. Why would he say that?"

"Because… I think he's right…"

_~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~_

Nina woke up. She must've fallen asleep.

For a moment everything was fine. Then she remembered Sarah._ I'm the Chosen one._ She thought. _Fabian was right._

"Nina? Are you awake?"

"Yeah, Amber, I'm awake."

"Last night was _way_ creepy! I can't believe we even slept!"

"I know…"

"So are you really… you know… _the Chosen one_?"

"Yep…"

"Wow… do you think Victor and his freaky group know?"

"No… what will happen when they find out it's not Joy?"

"How should I know? This is Fabian's kind of thing."

_~~~~~~~Downstairs~~~~~~~_

"Fabian! You will _never_ guess what happened! We need your help." Amber yelled.

"Amber, for the last time, I don't know who your anonymous Prom date is!" Fabian said.

"That's not the question! It's about the Ankh pieces!"

"What?"

"You won't believe this but Sarah was in the chat room last night!" Nina told him.

"What?"

"She… told me… you know what you said the other day about me being the Chosen one?"

"No way"

"Yeah. You were right."

"So what do you think we should do about it?" Amber asked.

"I think it's time for a Sibuna meeting." Fabian replied.

**Mara's POV**

"Hey, Jerome!" Mara said when she saw him.

"So are we going to Prom?" Jerome asked.

Mara kissed his cheek. "It's a date."

**Back to Nina's POV**

The Sibuna club was gathered in Nina and Amber's room to discuss what had happened in the chat room.

"Wait, _what_ happened?" Alfie asked still not believing that a dead person was actually communicating with them.

"I told you like twenty times! Sarah said that I'm the Chosen one!" Nina said.

"Victor's little group of freaks doesn't know do they?" Mick asked.

"They don't. If they did I wouldn't be here." Joy pointed out.

Everyone looked at her.

"I mean like I wouldn't be _here_ like _right here_. Not like they'd actually _kill_ me! My dad's one of them! He wouldn't kill me." She explained.

"Actually… if they knew… you would be here but _I_ wouldn't." Nina said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Fabian asked.

"If they knew they would've taken me. Not Joy."

** Yeah, yeah it's short but I didn't feel like typing the rest of the meeting. **


	9. Love triangle

** My many apologies for my mega-slowness! Turns out my laptop got a virus from a website I'd been using and it was slowly dying . But I got Word on the main computer so I shall continue!**

**Disclaimer: I'm lazy. You know that Jerome failed and I sill don't own HOA.**

**Nina's POV**

After the meeting Amber held Nina prisoner in their room.

"We have to get ready for Prom!" Amber explained.

"It's only two! The Prom isn't until six!" Nina protested.

"Well we have to look perfect! This is _Prom_! The single most important night in a teenager's life. Don't you want to look good for Fabian?"

Nina blushed. "Well he hasn't really asked me…"

"Oh, please! You two are _so_ together!" Amber told her.

"Well what if Joy-"

"Nina, he likes _you_! Not Joy, you!

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts! We are going to get ready, and if Fabian won't ask you then _you _will ask _him_!"

"But-"

"What did I just say? Now come here and let me do your hair!"

**Fabian's POV**

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ Fabian scolded himself. _Tonight's the Prom and you haven't asked Nina yet! Why? Why are you so stupid? _

"Fabian! Snap out of it, mate!" Mick said waving his hand in Fabian's face.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"I asked if you had asked Nina to Prom yet."

"Oh. No I haven't."

"Why? You two are crazy for each other!"

"I don't know. It just never came up."

Mick was going with a girl from another house and had been bugging Fabian about asking Nina almost as much as he'd been complaining about the tux he had to wear.

"Dude, the Prom's _tonight_! Do you want to end up with Joy? That's what will happen if you don't go with Nina."

_Joy… _She'd been watching Fabian since she arrived. It was creepy. And when she wasn't watching him she was glaring at Nina. That was even creepier.

Fabian sighed. "Point taken." He walked over to the door.

"Good luck, mate." Mick called.

"Thanks."

Fabian was going toward the stairs to the girls' rooms when Joy appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, Fabes."

"Joy. Hi. Umm I'm kind of busy now… whatever you want can it wai-"

_Oh shoot. _ Joy kissed him. He tried to pull away but the stupid girl wouldn't let go.

**Nina's POV**

"AMBER!" Nina said coughing. Amber had been trying to grab the curling iron from behind her and knocked over half the makeup compacts in the process and there was a huge cloud of dust and powder in the room.

"Sorry!" Amber said coughing.

"I'll… go get… a vacuum." Nina coughed.

She went out the door. _Clean air!_

She immediately wished she hadn't. At the bottom of the stairs were Joy and Fabian.

Kissing.

**Yes I know, another short chapter but that's just the perfect place to stop! I'm sorry! **


	10. Prom Date Drama

** This story is getting harder to write. I have no motivation and it's starting to feel a bit like a chore than something I'm doing for fun. But I REFUSE to stop it. I know how much I hate it when stories I'm reading get stopped without an ending and I love (Not in a weird way!) you guys too much to do that to you. I'm trying to wrap it up ASAP but I'm not sure how to get there… I promise won't quit writing though!**

**I don't own HOA! You should know that by now.**

**Fabian's POV**

When Fabian finally pushed Joy away he saw Nina standing on the stairs with tears in her eyes. _Shoot._

Actually He was thinking a lot of worse words that I don't feel like sharing on the internet.

"Nina! Wait!" he yelled after her. But it was too late. She had already shut the door.

**Amber's POV**

Nina came back in the room, crying, without cleaning stuff. Naturally Amber assumed it was Fabian.

"That stupid boy! What did he do, Nina?"

"I-I saw him kissing J-J-Joy!"

Amber was shocked. Was she _wrong_ about Fabian liking Nina? No, there had to be another explanation.

"That little…"

"Amber! Don't bother. He's not worth it. He's happy. That's all that matters I guess."

"No it's not! What about _your_ happiness? There must be another reason!"

"Really? Like what?"

"_Well let's ask-"_

"No! Just forget it."

There was a knock at the door. Nina wasn't too eager to talk to anyone so Amber opened it.

"Amber! Can I talk to-"

Amber slammed the door in his face. Nina didn't notice though. She just sat there crying into her pillow. _And ruining her makeup._ Amber thought.

"Nina, it's okay. He isn't worth it. He's just a useless, cheating, son of-"

"AMBER!"

"Sorry. But he's not worth it. No one is worth your tears and the one who is won't make you cry."

"Amber? That was probably one of the smartest things you've ever said."

"Thanks! I may not look like it but I'm a genius."

That made Nina smile. _She'll get over it._ Amber thought. _Who knows, maybe she can find a last second date._

"We should go see if we can find you a last second date for the dance."

"No, I don't think I'll go."

"Nina! You have to! Even if it's just alone! Patricia is going alone. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"No, Amber I don't feel like going anywhere. Even if I do go I'll just fall to pieces when I see Joy and Fabian."

Amber sighed. "Will you still help me get ready?" she asked quietly.

Nina smiled. "I guess."

**Fabian's POV**

"No, Joy! I don't like you anymore!" Fabian said. Joy wouldn't stop asking him to Prom.

"Yes you do. Stop saying that and go to Prom with me!"

"No! I'm not going with anyone! Not since you ruined my chance with Nina!"

"Nina, Nina, Nina! Is that all you can say?"

"Maybe it is!"

"Fabes, don't be like that."

"I will if I want." Fabian said, walking toward his room.

"Come on, Fabes!"

"For the last time, no!" He said closing the door.

**Online**

_**GuitarPlayer15 has logged in**_

**ZombiePrankstrer200: The heartbreaker returns!**

**GothPixie987: Yeah, what happened?**

**GuitarPlayer15: Joy kissed me and now Nina's upset.**

**ZombiePrankster200: Well you're in quite the pickle then.**

**GothPixie987: Why don't you just tell her that?**

**GuitarPlayer15: I tried but Amber's being protective.**

**ZombiePrankster200: Amber! That's right! Thanks for reminding me. I have some… preparations. **

_**ZombiePrankster200 has logged off**_

**GuitarPlayer15: Well at least one person still has hope for a Prom date.**

**GothPixie987: You still have Joy.**

**GuitarPlayer15: Not if we were the last people on the planet.**

**GothPixie987: Well… I have an idea…**

**GuitarPlayer15: I'm listening…**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**A/N How's this going to go? Honestly, I have no idea! Sorry if the characters are OOC but I haven't seen HOA in so long I've forgotten what in character is.**


	11. I'm Yours

**Guys, did I NOT say that I would never dream of stopping this? You keep telling me to keep writing. I will don't worry! And when I said it felt like a chore to write I just meant it's challenging. I didn't mean that I don't want to and that I'm not greatful to you all! There are over two hundred reviews! That's over a hundred and fifty more then ANY f my other stories! You guys are the best! When I said that I just meant that I was going to update more slowly and that the chapters may be shorter. I didn't mean that I don't love you guys! (No weird comments on that! You know what I mean.)**

**I don't own HOA or I'm Yours! Thank you Danny for the idea! I siriusly love it!**

**Fabian's POV**

_Where is he? _Fabian thought as he walked around outside of Anubis house.

"Hey, bro!" Daniel said, walking up to his twin brother.

"There you are! Why are you always late? Prom is in _four hours_!"

"Sorry! You know I'm naturally a late person."

Fabian shook his head. Patricia's plan had better work. Daniel would distract Joy while Fabian apologized to Nina. "Well, we'd better go inside. So you'll pretend to be me, distract Joy and I'll… do what I have to do"

"Deal. Joy's cute right?" Daniel asked.

"I suppose. Not my type though."

"Well pay up just in case."

Fabian sighed and handed his brother the money.

"Kay, plan 'Get Fabes a Prom Date' is in action." Daniel said.

_~~~~~~~An hour or so later~~~~~~~_

_This better work_ Fabian thought. Daniel had Joy distracted in the common room so Fabian grabbed his guitar. He never played for people, but Nina was an exception.

He went outside. The sun was setting, a lovely sight. He picked up a rock and threw it at her window.

"What on Earth-" Amber asked opening the window.

"Amber! Can you get Nina?" Fabian asked.

"Awww! This is _so_ romantic! Nina! Come here!"

Nina came to the window. "What do you want?"

"He's going to sing to you!" Amber told her.

_Way to ruin it, Amber_ Fabian thought. Then he started playing.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and then you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your mind and see like me_

_(No more, no more)_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short_

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

**Imma make y'all wait till next time for the rest! :p **

**Sorry about the delay. I had projects and stuff so… yeah…**

**My brother is creeping me out**


End file.
